


[Art]You asked for it, then we played it

by skyline999



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Dick and Jason are a lovely gay couple, when Damian insists of joining in
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	[Art]You asked for it, then we played it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where there's nothing from before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116498) by [NyxKvistad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad). 



> It was my kinkmas gift, I loved it so much that I can't help but drawing this pic. Hope you like it:P  
> Besides, I strongly recommend you to read the fic above↑ It's delicious!


End file.
